What the Future Holds
by Potatoes4Eva
Summary: A crazy psychic lady decides to come and tell Mr. Antichrist and his buddy ol' pal  Todd  something from the magical future of magic. I like magic... Anyways, this lady needs to stay away from dangerous gases. :D R&R or...something. :D Yeah.


What the Future Holds

A/N: Just a silly little thing that came to mind. I have absolutely positively no idea _how _I came around to thinking about it (possibly some other story I read... Yeah, I think so...), but it's PepSquee, so I don't care. :D Yeah... Anyways, R&R and don't let the bed bugs bite! Because, there are litterely _thousands _of them...

**This is a line break. FEAR IT.**

A seemingly average Saturday.

"Todd, I have explained this. We've yet to discover that Shmee is not a pocessed and evil teddy bear come to corrupt you."

Yes, comepletely average. Just a warm Summer day in which the Antichrist and his best friend decided would be better spent inside than out.

"Umm... But, that doesn't mean he's automatically bad, right?"

Squee, AKA Todd C (Only 'C' since Johnny adopted him), held his traumasponge closer to him. Shmee _couldn't _be evil..._right_?

"Amigo, he tells you to destroy, no?"

The Antichrist, AKA Pepito Diablo, quirked an eyebrow, still in his buisness-like posture. He was always all uptight when it came to Shmee, the teddy bear Squee seemed to need like air. Pepito scoffed internally. Stupid mortals and their air.

Todd pouted. "Well, yeah, but so do yo-"

"Boys," called Mrs. Diablo. She magically appeared in the doorway (I like magic shut up) and both boys looked up, startled. "Sorry to inturrupt, but somebody's at the door for you..."

Todd nodded and wrapped his cutesy little fingers around the stuffing in his pocket. He felt Shmee's anger lessen almost immediately. Maybe they should have left Shmee at home while they talked about this...

Afeter a few steps behind Pepito towards the visitor at the front door, Shmee finally spoke, though it was more of an angry grumble.

_"I'm here to keep you sane, Todd, remember?"_

They stopped at the front door, Pepito giving Squee's pocket a good glare (why do they always say GOOD, though? What's so good about glaring?) and opened the front door, revealing a crazy-eyed woman.

This woman looked either high or drunk. Her hair was the same color purple as her eyes and her t-shirt. Her skin was almost as pale white as her doctors coat. On the nametag of said coat, both boys read, "Dr. V Limbsky". The coat looked pretty big on her. In face, she was almost thinner than Johnny...

Mr. Antichrist (It sounds so official) tucked his hands behind his back, his head tilted down but bi-colored eyes looking up. Suspision rolled off of him like a...a...I don't know...a rolly-polly? Yeah, that works.

'Squee'ing, Squee hid behing his best friend, wishing he had brough all of Shmee instead of the small bit of stuffing from the bears overflowing (what? This bears been with him his whole thirteen years of living!) with rotton cotton (wow, it rhymed...). He could have _really _used a hug at that moment...

Hiccuping and giggling and stumbling, Dr. Limbsky finally slurred ut, "Heeeeeey, Kiddos. I..." She hiccuped and made a spit bubble. Ew. "I had one of my _visions _again. Heh... Heh Heh... Oh... WAit... Heh, there it is again..."

Grabbing his friend from behind and pulling him closer, Pepito was nearly as scared as Todd. And that's sayin' something. He held in his fear and replaced it with the overwhelming urge to protect his amigo. It was not hard in the slightest.

"The kid with the...with the horns" she put her fingers behind her head to make horn shapes. "-and the cutey who's terrified of _everything_..."

She looked...dazed. And terrifyingly stupid.

_"Violet Marie Limbsky," _Shmee announced. _"I can read her mind... Creepy, huh? Anyways, she gave one of her patients some kind of gas-drug-thing and accidently inhaled some herself. She's sychic, so I suggest you listen."_

"Umm..." She had not heard the bear, unlike Todd and Pepito. "Oh, yeah. The cutey one was sittin' there all cute and the horned-ed one was all '_Mi amor_' and the cutey one blushed all cute-like and giggled and let the horned-ed guy give him a cute little cheek kissy-wissy...And... I had a vision later that they were older and making out and stuff... Not pleasent to look at when preforming brain surgery, I tell y'ah."

Violet was slowly becoming more...sensible throughout the speech. She finally caught a hold on reality and looked around, holding her head. "Whew... H-...Why, how on Earth did I get here?"

Holy... She had no idea what just happend, did she?

An idea struck Pepito like an old lady with a purse full'ah meat.

He gestured creepily with his hands, trying his very hardest not to smirk. "This is aalll and illuuuuuusiooooon."

Todd slapped him on the back of the head as Violet apologized and made a hasty retreat. As soon as she was far enough away, though, Pepito smiled and grabbed Todd's hand in one fluid motion, looking away, almost like he _wasn't _holding Squee's hand at all. Surprised, Todd let go, but only to intertwine their fingers together in a second or less (whatever that means).

He could have sworn he saw Pepito blush.

**Like, end, or something. I'mma go saw a cheerleaders legs off...**

A/N: Their twelve/thirteen or something. XD Not 6 or 7 like I _think _they are in "Squee!" and "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac". :D PepSquee rocks. REALLY. ;)

ALRIGHT, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND PUT THE REVIEWS IN THE BAG! Well, not neccasarily in that order, but...

EAT YOUR VEGETABLES  
>~Taters. :D<p> 


End file.
